dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
O'Tooletism
General Information O'Tooletism is a religion that considers JD O'Toole as the God of DYOM and of the Universe. This religion is quite new and is practiced by very small groups around Liberty City and San Andreas.It's unknown for now who created this religion but some believe that a former victim of JD is behind all this. Theories As I said before, it's unknown who founded this religion. The first person that was questioned about this was Spyderblack66. He claimed that he knows nothing about this and he wishes to be left alone. Areas of influence The area where the worship of JD started is Red Light District in Liberty City. That's where JD's former club used to be before he moved to Los Santos for safety reasons. People still visit the club to this day and remember their lovely orange man. Another area of influence is East Los Santos, where JD's new club was built. People go there and pray for almost all day. They sing and chant holy songs about the blessed orange man. Some people claim they can hear moans and other weird sound coming from inside the club at various times, but mostly at night. Controversy A lot of people find this religion to be very controversial due to the fact that JD has been accused numerous times of pedophilia and rape. His followers deny any of these acts and say that the haters are trying to fuck JD and ruin his life. JD was not taken to court because he died of AIDS in September 2018 and the case was closed while his worshippers were in mourning after the tragic loss. Legacy after death JD may have died but his worshippers increased in size. They all believe that JD will return one day and bring justice upon the DYOM Universe and all it's people. They claim that all the fools who were against JD will face eternal burns in JD Hell aka JD's Eternal Anal Burn Club for Eternally Mentally Challenged Children. And those who worshipped him will receive enlightenment in JD Heaven. It's unknown what type of things will happen to those who go to JD Heaven but the others believe it's simply a trap to rape and abuse more children for eternity. JD Hell JD Hell is the place where all those who oppose JD will be fucked for eternity by the JD Beast or The Monster. Their asses will cease to exist from the constant fucking that they will endure there and their anal cavities will burn for ever with black and orange flames. The worst punishment will come to those who will receive the Grande Cock Punishment, they will endure fucking from The Monster himself for ever until nothing will be left of them. MorphitoJDoToolitus MorphitoJDoToolitus is a disease that is said to be cause by having sex with JD O'Toole. The worshipers of JD claim that this disease is nothing more than propaganda created by Mike Evens and his sick friends. They also say that JD would never have sex with an underage boy like the disease suggests. Saints So far, there's only one known saint of O'Tooletism, which is Subaru O'Toole, the son of JD. The followers consider him a martyr because he died for his dad and because he wanted to help him achieve his goals. Evenic Demons Evenic demons are malevolent spirits. They are created from human souls that have endured extensive torture in Hell by Richtofen and other demons. In this process, they become corrupted, extremely evil, and also very powerful. They require a vessel to walk the Earth, though they are able to roam in their smoke form. Their main purpose is to destroy the followers of O'Toole and bring chaos to the DYOM World, a world that would be ruled by none other than Mike Evens. The Comet of JD The comet of JD is considered by many to be the biggest sign of JD's status as a deity, the comet was first discovered in 1766 in Ireland but was seen by many more nations decades before this event. This suggests that JD is indeed a deity and that his arrival in the world of humans was predicted thousands of years ago. Powers and Abilities After their spiritual decay is complete, demons develop supernatural abilities. It is unknown how demons' powers increase. * Demonic Possession -Most demons require a human vessel or "meatsuit" to travel on Earth.It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. When possessing a human, the Demon invades their muscles, bones and brains and can also access their host's memories while possessing them (even if it is a brief possession). * Electromagnetic Interference - Demons, like spirits, often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. Large numbers of demons can cause thunder storms. * Flight - Only when in their smoke forms. * Immortality - Demons have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. They are also immune to diseases. Likewise, their vessels will never die nor age while possessed. * Invulnerability - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. If the "meatsuit" receives too much damage, they may simply find another human to possess, leaving their former vessel to die. * Super Stamina - Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Super Strength - Demons possess superior physical strength much superior to humans ; capable of physically overpowering them. Demons can also overpower most monsters. Once, a demon ripped open an airplane hatch with over 2 tons of pressure at over 1,000 feet above the ground easily.3 Even lower demons can overpower hives of vampires and even killed a wendigo without the use of fire. Also lower demons can slaughter small armies of humans and rip humans to pieces with ease. The higher ranking the demon, the stronger it is. * Astral Perception - Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and hellhounds. Weaknesses * Devil's Trap - This can bind, imprison and overpower demons. * Holy water - Holy water burns most demons that come into contact with it. * The word "JD" - The pronunciation of this word makes nearby demons reveal their demonic eyes. * Exorcism - Demons can be exorcised and sent back to Hell using many forms of this ritual. The most common one is this one: "We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every richtofenic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Therefore, diabolical legions, we adjure you ... Cease to deceive DYOM creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal damnation; ... Be gone, Evens, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation ... Be humble under the mighty hand of JD; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble ... ... from the snares of the richtofen, deliver us, O'Toole Lord . That Thy O'Toolist may serve Thee in peace and liberty to serve, we ask JD, hear us." * Demon-Killing Knife - This knife could injure and kill most demons. The only known person to posses this knife was Toguro but the knife was broken in an accident but the blade itself is still in his possession. * The Angel Blade - The Angel Blade can kill any Evenic demon even when in the hands of a normal human. Known possessions * Graci123 - Despite not fully being possessed due to his great power, Graci was corrupted by multiple evenic demons in order to have him take his life. This was possible due to the fact that Graci was drunk and his mind was weakened by sorrow he felt after his Holy Father was killed in Liberty City. Category:Religion Category:Lore Category:O'Tooletism